Surgical laser devices or systems supply energy from a laser source, through such energy delivery systems as laser optical fiber delivery systems or waveguides like articulated arms, to the tissue of a patient. In a number of cases, a probe is connected to the distal end of the energy delivery system to facilitate the delivery of concentrated therapeutic energy to the tissue being treated.
Storage devices to house and dispense surgical catheters are well known in the art. These devices generally provide a protective covering for fragile and expensive surgical catheters. Some such devices highlight a storage function; others are specialized to dispense the encased catheter during an operation; still others are designed to perform both functions. Moreover, such devices can be designed to house a variety of different catheter types.
Laser devices or systems that have been designed for use in contact with tissue generally include a fiber optical cable affixed to a laser energy delivery system. Such devices offer a number of advantages over free-beam energy delivery systems: they significantly reduce the waste arising from the backscatter of laser energy from the tissue; they define a clear and precise area of irradiation; they protect the laser optical fiber or other energy delivery system from fouling; and they provide tactile feedback to the surgeon. Perhaps most importantly, the probe may be treated to absorb or scatter laser energy, or both, such that both radiated photonic energy and conducted thermal energy can be delivered to the tissue.
Surgical laser devices or systems supply energy from a laser source, through such energy delivery systems as fiber optical delivery systems or waveguides like articulated arms, to the tissue of a patient. In a number of cases, a probe is connected to the distal end of the energy delivery system to facilitate the delivery of concentrated therapeutic energy to the tissue being treated. From a general perspective, surgical laser devices or systems may be divided into two categories: those that are designed for use in contact with tissue, and those that are designed for use without contact with tissue.